


Better the Devil You Know

by wereleopard58



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Danny had never been so frustrated in his life. There were his growing feelings Steve, and they had a series of murders that made no sense. The last thing he needed was Lucifer to appear and ask for his help. The last time they had seen each other was a passionate night of sex before he left for the hell hole called Hawaii. Slash Danny/Steve and minor Danny/Lucifer





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Better the Devil You Know

Author: wereleopard58

Fandom: Hawaii Five-0/Lucifer

Pairing: Steve/Danny, minor Danny/Lucifer

Rating: 15

Summary: Danny had never been so frustrated in his life. There were his growing feelings Steve, and they had a series of murders that made no sense. The last thing he needed was Lucifer to appear and ask for his help. The last time they had seen each other was a passionate night of sex before he left for the hell hole called Hawaii.

Warning: All of Hawaii Five-0 and Lucifer

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Lucifer. I am not making any money, and it's just for fun.

N/B I have messed with the timeline, so please don't expect things to follow in the same order. It's also my first time writing Lucifer. Feedback is always welcome. You can find me on Facebook and Twitter under wereleopard58.

Chapter One

Danny sat out on a deckchair and stared out at the beautiful blue ocean, the reflection of the sun sparkling on its waves. He'd been barely able to sleep with so much going on, but this as he sat here it warmed him. Steve was nearby, and it made him feel safe, not that he would ever tell the other man that. It would just increase his crazy schemes. He needed that right now as Rachel was once again on his case and threatened to take custody of his daughter away from him, again. It seemed now that he wasn't at her beck and call, the angrier she'd become, and everything appeared to be his fault. Before he joined Five-0 all had was Gracie, but once Steve shanghaied him into the task force, things began to change. His beloved little girl loved to spend time with all of the team especially her Uncle Steve. The two of them together made his heart ache; it made him wish for more than he could have.

Steve McGarrett was insane; the things he would do almost gave Danny a heart attack. He also did everything he could to make sure that this Jersey implant started to feel like he had a home in this hellhole. At first, the attraction was just purely his looks, the SEAL was handsome, tanned, tattooed and abs that Danny wanted to lick. That changed once he started to get to know the other man and just a work partnership begun to change. Steve became the best friend he'd ever had, but his stupid heart wouldn't leave it there. No, he had to fall in love with the idiot. It was something that would never be told.

"Danny, you okay?" Steve asked as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just thinking. You should try it sometime." He paused. "A lot is going on with these damn murders and…" His voice trailed off.

"Rachel giving you problems again?" Steve laughed at Danny's look. "I may not be a detective, but that look on your face usually has to do with your ex."

"I've told her I'll fight; I'm just waiting to see. How are things with Catherine?" He tried desperately to keep the jealousy from his voice. Steve's happiness meant everything to him.

"She's trying to take Gracie." He growled and then saw partners face and knew that it wasn't something he wanted to discuss right at this moment. "I don't know; it's not the same."

"What's not the same?"

"Things were great when we both with the Navy and only saw each other when we could. Now that

I'm here and every break she comes, I've noticed cracks, and I get annoyed when she interrupts plans that we've made. Cath wants us to have a relationship, a real one."

"And that's something you don't want?"

"No, not really, not with her. I was okay with the friends with benefits thing when it was a not that often. I don't know what to do." Steve dropped into the other deck chair and passed Danny a beer.

"You need to do what is right for you. Doing what Catherine wants is just stringing her along."

"I know I really should talk to her. Every time I do she changes the conversation, do you think she knows what I want to say?"

"It sounds like she knows something is up. If you really can't see the two of you being in a relationship you need to end it. I'm not sure that Catherine can do the friends with benefits with you again no matter what she says."

"I don't think I would want to go back to it either. She's here in Hawaii; I'll arrange to talk to her."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out Steve, I just want you to be happy."

Steve turned to look at his best friend and smiled, his eyes crinkled at the side. "I am happy Danno; I have you, Gracie and Five-0. What more could I need?"

Danny's hand gripped the bottle tighter; all he wanted to do was straddle the gorgeous man next to him and to kiss those sensual looking lips. It was going to be a long evening.

XXXXX

The Five-0 team stood around the computer table and stared at the information on the newest body. This made four and all so far there was nothing that connected them.

"Hopefully this one will give us something to go on." Kono grimaced as she read over the autopsy details.

"While we're hoping, how about he walks in and gives himself up?" Danny muttered and got a quick chuckle from the others.

"Hi Steve, I thought you might like to get lunch with me," Catherine asked as soon as she was in view.

"Uh, I guess so." He glanced over at Danny who smiled encouragingly at him. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Or more." She whispered.

"An hour." His voice was a little tighter as he left.

"So is she pretending or have no actual idea that he doesn't want to be with her?" Chin asked.

"No gossiping about our fearless leader, let's see if we can get somewhere on this. If there's nothing in thirty minutes we can go for lunch, sound okay?" Danny asked and watched as the Chin and Kono nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Steve was frustrated every time he tried to tell her it was over Catherine changed the conversation or said not now they were in public. It might be better to do it in private after all there could be screaming and things being thrown at him.

"How about we sneak back to your place? You're the boss; you could have a longer lunch break?" She slowly slid a hand up his thigh.

He stood suddenly, banged his knee on the table and winced. "Cath that is not happening now or ever again. We will talk privately; you could make it easier and just admit you know what this is about."

Cath just stared at him; they were perfect together if Steve just gave them a chance. She was going to prove to him that it would work and if they split up, it would be a terrible mistake. "So how about dessert?"

"I have to go back to work."

"Steve," Cath called out as she rushed after him, he only stopped to pay the bill. Then she saw the most beautiful smile on his face appear. As she followed his gaze, it landed on Danny Williams. Why couldn't he look at her like that? One day he would, there was no doubt in her mind.

XXXXX

"Have a good lunch?" Danny inquired, giving Steve a questioning look.

Steve shook his head and sighed. "Anything more come in?"

"No, nothing yet we decided to break for lunch before getting back to it."

"Daniel, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." A tall, good-looking, well-dressed, well-spoken man just stood there with a smirk.

Danny walked over to him, his face full of shock and he was pulled into a tight hug.

Steve glared at this stranger who seemed very familiar to his best friend. He glanced over at Chin and Kono who looked just as confused as he was, but their looks had some amusement, where his didn't.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Danny whispered.

"To see you, of course, I need your help. A soul has escaped from hell, and I believe it's residing here in Hawaii."

"Of course it is it went from one hell to another."

"Well, Daniel aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Lucifer turned and smiled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry this chapter is short. It was longer, but I have a new editing program. It seems I use a lot more redundant words than I thought ;-).  
XXXXX

Danny turns all attention is on him and sighs. "This is an old... friend Lucifer Morningstar."

"You have an interesting name." Catherine smiles at him.

"I'm an interesting person, right Daniel."

"This is Steve McGarrett, my partner, and my other teammates and friends Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. This Steve's friend Lieutenant Catherine Rollins."

"I'm not his friend, I'm his-."

"A colleague." Steve jumps in; she knows he wants to break up with her. He glares at her and turns to stare at the visitor. He hates how close they stand and how Lucifer is so comfortable when he touches Danny. Something more going. Chin and Kono smirk at the introductions.

Catherine wraps her arms around him and goes on her toes and whispers into his ear. "Danny's with his 'old' friend, why don't we go somewhere more private?"

He pulls away from her. "No."

Lucifer glances over. He can see there is more going on between the two men.

"I need your help, Daniel."

"Let's go back to the office."

"I'm heading back too, I'll be around if you need help." Steve smiles at his best friend and ignores the angry look Catherine sends his way.

"We'll be around as well," Kono adds as she indicates to herself and Chin.

"I appreciate that. Lucifer the office is this way."

Chin stands and inspects Lucifer; there is something different about him. Danny is Ohana, so he's going to keep a close eye on things.

XXXXX

As the afternoon bleeds into the evening, nothing new in the serial case. Steve has no idea what Lucifer Morningstar wants. He scrutinises the two men as they pick up their coats up and are ready to leave. Why did he stay here all day?

"Danny, can I talk to you?" He calls out before they vanish.

Lucifer smirks as he tugs at the cuffs of his suit jacket. "You have my number Daniel; I'm going to head back to my hotel room. Call me if you change your mind about dinner."

"I doubt I will." He waits until they are alone.

"You're not very subtle Steven, what do you want?"

"You and him, tell me more."

"More?"

"Yes, more, about the relationship between the two of you."

"Fine, not long after Rachel and I separated. A group of us decided to go out, and I met him. Yes, we had sex, a long weekend. Afterwards, we remained friends." Danny smiles at a memory. "He got so pissed when he found out about the custody agreement. He wanted me to let him use his lawyer and fight. Gracie's in Hawaii and I didn't want to uproot her again. Next time she pulls that card I might. I hate those games Rachel pulls."

"You're a wonderful dad." Steve pauses for a moment. "So the two of you aren't..." He waves his hand around.

"I'm not planning to have sex with him, he's a friend." He is also the actual Lucifer, but that's not something he's going to announce.

Steve knows something is amiss, Danny would tell him, he hopes. He wants to make a move on the other man, but the fear of losing his partner is overwhelming. It's getting too hard to hide these feelings.

Danny glances up as Steve's palm cups his face. He freezes as the man he loves leans towards him. Their lips are about to touch Steve's cell goes off. The SEAL groans and drops his head on a broad should, one he admires a lot under tight shirts.

"I'd better answer it."

"Yeah, you'd better."

"Danny, I..."

"Steve, I'm not going anywhere. We'll come back to this, to us."

"You promise?" Steve whispers he hates to sound so weak."

"I promise, now answer the damn phone," Danny observes Steve walks off and answers his phone. It's like he's going to have the man he wants, things are looking up.

"We have another body."

The smile falls from his face.

XXXXX

"What the hell is he doing here?" Steve growls as soon as he recognises Lucifer. "I think we should bring him in, it's suspicious."

Danny winces at the hell comment. "Steve trust me, I promise you he's got nothing to do with this. I bet he wasn't in Hawaii for the earlier murders."

"Fine, I trust you." He didn't want this to be another Meka incident.

They through the scene and talk to Max and the person who found the body. It's like all the others and nothing anything they can do tonight. They need to wait for the autopsy results.

XXXXX

Steve hates his moment with Danny was ruined, but there was a promise of more. He strips off and climbs into bed. Tomorrow he would check to make sure Lucifer hadn't been here. It didn't take him long before he falls into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

Catherine makes her way up the stairs taking off her clothes as she walks. As soon as the door opens, she laughs to find Steve is awake and his gun in his hand. He groans when she walks in.

"Catherine, what the hell is wrong with you? I don't want anything to do with you, why can't you understand?"

She snaps her fingers and he freezes. She climbs on the bed and straddles his waist. A pendant dangles from her fingers and places it around his neck and her eyes glow.

"You belong to me now and forever Steven McGarrett." Catherine smiles and kisses him on the lips. "It's time to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She pushes him down and lies next to him; this is the start of fantastic things.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to my beta Nacole, always doing a fantastic job.

XXXXX

"Hey come here. I have some great news," Steve called out as he walked into the office.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Catherine and I are getting married."

"You're what?" Kono froze in shock.

"Getting married," he repeated.

"This is a joke, right?" Danny was confused; it was only yesterday that Steve wanted to split up with her.

"Why would I joke about this? I love her."

"You love her?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes I... I thought you were my best friend." Steve snapped angrily, turning away and stormed into his office.

Lucifer walked in and looked around, it was clear he'd walked into a situation, but had no idea what, well he didn't at this precise moment. "Did I miss something?"

"Come into my office Lucifer," Danny went into his office and sat down Lucifer followed him in closing the door.

"What's going on?"

"Something weird, yesterday Steve wanted to split up with Catherine and today they're getting married."

"Well, that does sound rather odd, let's get him alone, and I'll talk to him. I will find out what changed, I promise "Okay, I'll get him back to his place."

"I'll be waiting," with that he left.

Danny stood up and walked to Steve's office, taking a deep breath he knocked before entering.

''Yes?" Steve asked coolly.

"I'm sorry, you took me by surprise. How about we go back to your place and talk about it? Chin or Kono can call us if anything comes in, please?"

"Fine, we'll talk," Steve turned and yelled out to his team, "Call us if you need us."

Chin and Kono nodded, they knew Danny must be trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

XXXXX

Steve frowned as Danny left to open the door and it didn't take long to know why.

"What's he doing here?" He asked as soon as Lucifer walked in.

"He's here to help."

"Help how exactly?"

"Hello, Commander McGarrett." The devil slowly walked over to him. "Hmm, what a nice necklace," he stated grabbing the chain breaking yanking it quickly, causing the chain to break apart

"Get away from me" Steve pushed him away.

Danny watched as Lucifer reached out and placed a hand on his partner's forehead. He whispered a few words. Steve's eyes widened in horror, as he collapsed, unconscious.

"Lucifer, he's okay isn't he?"

"There was a spell on him. He'll wake up in the morning and be back to normal."

"A spell? How does Catherine know how to do that?"

"She wouldn't, but I think she has been possessed by something that does."

"Possessed?"

"Yes and but I'm not sure if it was willingly, however, once we find out who's taking her body for a test drive then what?." He believed he knew who it was, but wanted to confirm that first.

"I... I'm going to take your word for it. I'll phone into the office and let them know that Steve's not available. I have no idea how to explain this."

"You could tell them the truth."

The truth that you're the 'Lucifer'? It wouldn't take them long to have me locked up. I'll think of something." Danny sighed.

XXXXX

Catherine frowned as she saw Lucifer enter Steve's house. There was no doubt that they had realised what had happened. "He's mine." She whispered, "you promised." Her eyes glowed bright red, her voice lower and became more seductive. "I promised to give you an item that would make him yours. The longer he wore it, the more permanent the control would be. It's not my fault you failed. You made a deal, and now we have to finish what we started. It's time to find the next one." Catherine's eyes turned back to their normal human colour. "I-." She winced as the pain shot through her body and knew that if she argued the worse it would become. The deal had seemed perfect when Catherine thought Steve would be hers, but now... It was too late to worry; all the things she had done would come back and hurt her; if she lived.

XXXXX

Steve groaned as he woke up. His head was pounding. He'd call it a hangover, but he was sure he hadn't drunk anything and then everything from yesterday hit him like a tidal wave. The sudden feeling of Catherine being the one he loved. He felt sick to his stomach. She had forced him to feel these things, against his will. It was something he never thought she would do. He sat up as Lucifer's image came into his mind. The handsome, charming man and then the creature with demonic features. "Fuck" He muttered his mind had to be playing tricks on him.

XXXXX

"McGarrett, get your ass down here;" Danny yelled this was something he wanted dealt with quickly.

"I'm not deaf."

Lucifer smiled at him. "Good morning Commander and how are you today? No, after effects, unusual... problems?"

"What you mean like a person I believed was a close friend forcing me to feel something I didn't? A man I have just met has a demonic face?" Just then he caught his partner's wince, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Daniel, is there more, I should know?"

Danny opened and closed his mouth not sure where to start.

"I'm Lucifer."

"I know that." Steve snapped.

"No, I'm 'The' Lucifer, the one from hell.'

"He's telling the truth. When he broke you out of your Lieutenant with benefits' spell, you saw his real face."

"She's not my-." He pinched at the bridge of his nose and took a deep calming breath. "That isn't important. Were you the one who created that spell and why aren't you in hell? How do you know Danny really?"

"Being in hell was my father's choice. I got tired of being in the 'family business' so to speak. I live in LA now and own a nightclub. I met Daniel while he was on a case. He saw... certain things, and we became close. Oh and the spell I had nothing to do with that. It's the demon I'm after."

"Catherine's possessed, so this was against her will?" Steve felt ill, what else had she been forced to do.

'It's not really against her will?' Lucifer hinted he had to tell them the truth.

"What exactly do you mean?" Steve demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This particular creature gets permission. It's an 'l give you whatever tools to get your heart's desire. The price is you allow me to hitch a ride and possess you at times and will enable me to do my thing."

"Catherine allowed this?" Steve was horrified.

"It looks like it, if not the demon would have found another host. Possessing someone takes a lot of work, it's exhausting at times. It's much easier to have someone that's willing."

"I don't even know what to think about this."

"Steve, let's just head to work and see if anything more has come in on that case. Lucifer will stay with us to make sure you're fine."

"I've of arranged to have some anti-possession amulets sent here. I have five coming. You two, your teammates and Grace."

"Thank you," Danny said smiling.

Steve felt jealous again he needed to talk to his partner and sort everything out.

XXXXX

Danny looked up and groaned this was the last thing he needed.

Lucifer leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Get permission to record this conversation." He noticed the confused look. "Just trust me."

"Fine, I'll do what I can."

Steve wasn't in the mood for Rachel or Stan either. The only thing that made their company agreeable was if Gracie was there, but she was at school. He was intrigued about what about what was going to happen.

"Daniel, Commander." Rachel nodded in Lucifer's direction.

Danny pulled out his cell. "Before you say anything…" he stared to record this meeting Chin, Kono and Gracie had been giving him lessons, "do I have both of your permissions to record this conversation?"

"Why would you want to?" She asked annoyed.

"With how things are between us I would prefer it."

"Fine you can record it," Rachel wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything that would incriminate her. She was lucky that most judges ruled in favour of the mother, add in the fact he was a detective and with Stan's money it usually turned out her way.

"It's fine with me," Stan agreed.

Lucifer leaned forward. "What is your heart's desire? What do you want?"

"l…" Rachel continued to stare seemingly in a daze. "I wished I never had a child.'

"What!" Danny exclaimed he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why did you have Grace then?" The demon pushed.

"When I found out, I was going to have an abortion. Danny had started to pull away, and I thought having a kid would put him more under my control. I only married him because my parents had my 'future' husband already sorted out for me. It wasn't all the long hours he worked; it was because we didn't have any money. I missed not having to worry about it, to be able to go to expensive restaurants to eat, to travel."

"Rachel-," Stan started to speak but stopped because of the glares he received.

"I married Stan because he had money. He was boring, but I could deal with that. I took Grace because I couldn't allow Danny to be happy and move on with his life. Danny was supposed to be lonely and miserable without me. I messed around with Grace's custody to show him who had the power Grace is nothing more than a pawn I use." Rachel laughed at the thought of how hurt he was when he couldn't see his precious daughter, Hawaii had been good for him, and she hated that.

"Stan, what is your heart's desire?" Lucifer turned his attention on to the second husband and his next victim.

"She was the kind of woman I was expected to marry. I thought I did love her."

Rachel was about to interrupt, but now she wanted to hear the rest. "Of course he loves me." She muttered.

"Grace is a wonderful little girl, but she never really treated me as a stepfather. She treats the Commander McGarrett more like one." He turned to look at Danny. "It could be because of the way each of her parents treats her. I expected to hate Danny. If it wasn't Rachel complaining about him, it was Grace always on about her Danno. It all changed after I properly met him and got to know the kind of man he is one that wasn't biased by mother or daughter."

"What do you see when you look at Danny?"

"Someone I'm attracted to, a man I want to take to bed. He turns me on more than Rachel ever did."

Lucifer pulled back and smirked. He waited for them to come back to themselves. It was apparent when that happened they both glared at each other and then went red when they looked at Danny.

"We have to go." Rachel murmured and walked away as quickly as she could with Stan following swiftly on her heels.

"I'll get you a good lawyer," Lucifer promised.

"What, why?" Danny questioned still trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

"Grace isn't safe with her."

"Thank you."

"Danny, you are one of the few people I actually consider to be a friend. Even knowing who I am, you've never used that for personal benefit."

"I can't believe what Rachel said, how did I miss it."

"You're only human Danno and what about what Stan said?" Steve asked, not happy himself about Stan's confession.

"I'm blocking it out...the fact that he... yeah let's not go there," Danny replied shuddering.

"So, I could use your help catching that demon Commander," Lucifer stated nonchalantly.

"Lucifer, after everything that has happened you can call me Steve. We'll head to the office and start the search." Steve told him smiling, it was the least he could do. If the devil hadn't been around he might have ended up with Catherine and under her spell forever.

XXXXX

There were three different beds, on one was Catherine, then a man and woman took another, and the last one had a little girl. They were all unconscious.

XXXXX

A woman screamed she'd followed her dog who had just found another body.

XXXXX

Steve frowned as he knelt down.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"That earring is exactly like the one Catherine wears," with everything that had happened. Steve still didn't want to believe that she had murdered people.

XXXXX

The brunette awoke and looked around. She was in a cage. "Let me out" she screamed as she got to her feet. Catherine then finally noticed the demon was no longer in her head. Where had it gone? Why couldn't she remember what happened after she left Steve's knowing things were more difficult with Lucifer being there and had given some aid. The demon had to come back Steve still wasn't hers, and they had a deal. There had to be more they could do.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to Nacole as always I am grateful for all the work you put in. There is one more chapter to go.

XXXXX

Steve sits sat in his office; the search for Catherine is on. He couldn't believe what she'd done, had he led her on? He'd always thought that they'd been on the same page. As soon as her feeling changed, Steve ended it. Was there a chance he never made it clear? This whole possession thing was something he was finding hard to deal with. She was willing for people to die to get to him. How could Catherine do that? Steve looked over at Danny in his office. They needed to talk.

XXXXX

Danny couldn't believe the things that Rachel had said. She had planned to abort their daughter, the only reason Gracie was alive was to be used as a pawn against him. He loved his little girl more than anything and was definitely going to take Lucifer up on that lawyer; there was no other choice but full custody. What would happen if Grace was no use to Rachel, he dreaded to think, nothing could happen to her.

XXXXX

Duke looked down at the scene in front of him. This didn't make sense. There was an unconscious Catherine Rollins and next to her where what could be a family; father, mother and daughter. It looked like the man and Rollins had a fight. Why was she still here? She must have a lot of contacts to get her off the island quickly. Who were these others? Why were they so important? There were so many things that didn't make sense. He needed to call McGarrett, maybe Five-0 could make something of this.

XXXXX

Steve and Danny had been ordered to go and see the Governor. Chin looked over at Kono as they handcuffed Catherine to her seat.

"Why did you do this?" He asked.

"The only person I'm going to talk to is Steve."

XXXXX

Steve glanced over at his partner. "How are you doing?"

"I feel better now that Gracie is with me." He was happy about the phone call to tell him until the court appearance that Grace Williams now lived with him. The recording had been damaging no matter what excuses Rachel used.

"I can't believe she would use her own daughter." He loved that little girl and Rachel's attitude disgusted him.

"I thought I knew her." Danny shook his head. "I really didn't, how could I be so blind?"

"You're human, and you loved her. It seems we both misjudged women we cared about."

"What about you? What Catherine did…I just can't imagine…"

"I'm just glad that Lucifer got to me in time. If she had done something or made me do something."

"He does have his good points."

"The devil can also make things more awkward, what about Stan?"

"I'm pretending that never happened, there are some things I never needed or wanted to know."

"And that Stan has the hots for you is one of those?" Steve laughed as Danny threw him a glare. He looked back to the road before he caused an accident. There was something he needed to say, everything that had happened had shown him. It would be so easy for him to lose the man he had feelings for. As soon as he could Steve pulled over and turned the car off, he had to get this out now, if he didn't, then he might never get his feelings out in the open.

"Danny, I…"

"What is it? Is everything okay?" His bright blue eyes are full of concern.

"I…well…"

"Steve, just spit it out. How bad could it be?"

"Will you go on a date, with me?"

"A date, you want us to go on a date?"

"If you don't want to just say so."

"No, I mean I do," Danny replied quickly. "I want to, how about after this Catherine thing is dealt with?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Steve said in relief grinning stupidly he started the car back up and headed back to the office.

XXXXX

Steve walked in and stared at Catherine. He knew Danny, Chin, Kono and Lucifer were watching.

"You need to tell me everything."

She laughed. "Everything, you want to know why I agreed to being possessed. You must believe after all you've seen what Lucifer can do, he saved you. Why is it no one believes he is who he says he is? The demon from hell."

XXXXX

Chin and Kono turned and looked at the aforementioned demon, who just smiled at them.

"I thought there was something different about you," Chin muttered.

"So you're really…" Kono wasn't really sure what to say, so waved her arm about.

"Yes, I am. I'm also here for Danny's help, finding this demon actually."

"Why aren't you in hell?" She asked.

Lucifer shrugged, "I was bored and wanted something different" he started nonchalantly. "I wasn't going to let my father rule my life any longer either, so I left."

"Your father, you mean…" Kono pointed her finger upwards.

"Yes, him."

Danny shook his head as soon as it was clear she was going to ask more questions. "How about we actually watch the interview and see if we can get some useful information."

XXXXX

"When I told you I wanted a relationship with you," Catherine laughed. "You ran away as quick as you could."

"I never lied to you. I told you I never wanted a relationship."

"Not until you met Danny Williams. The sexual tension between the two of you made me feel like I was drowning. You also have that old married couple feel."

XXXXX

"It's true brah, and you two need to do something about it." Chin grinned.

Danny could feel them all look at him. "We're going on a date."

"Finally," Kono said breathing a sigh of relief.

XXXXX

"I was losing you, and I knew I had to do something. I was in a bar; you no longer contacted me, not even for favours. A man started to chat with me, he was charming, and I needed to forget. We went to his hotel room, and that was when he told me he could give me everything I wanted. It was my only chance."

"So the fact that you were going to kill people, it didn't bother you?

"It wasn't me; I was just the vessel, just like I am for the Navy." Her voice is emotionless.

"Can I talk to this demon?"

"They're no longer here, I've been left again."

Steve couldn't believe she wasn't taking any responsibility. Was she always like this? He had no idea if Catherine was telling the truth.

XXXXX

Steve walked out of the room and looked over at Lucifer. "Can you find out if she is actually alone, in her head?"

"Of course I will, I'd be honoured." Lucifer headed into the room to confirm part of her story.

"I knew being in Five-0 was going to be different, but this…" Kono laughed. "Where are you and Danny going on your date?"

Steve turned to look at his partner.

"Come on with what Catherine just said it was easier to tell them."

"Fine and we don't know yet, we want to close this case first."

The door opened, and Lucifer walked back out. "It's gone, and I've taken the memories of her meeting and any conversations with the demon."

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked.

"If she mentions me or possession and they bring you all in. What are you going to say? What if they asked you to take a lie detector test?"

"Fuck, he's right. As much as I would like to blame this on the demon, I can't. Catherine knew what she was doing."

XXXXX

The family that were found unconscious finally were released by HPD. The little girl looked up, and her eyes flashed, and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to my wonderful beta Nacole.

XXXXX

"Steve, there's been another murder," Danny called out. "I checked Catherine was free during the time of the murder. Lucifer and Chin just talked to her, she claims it wasn't her, but no one is buying into that."

"The demon used Catherine's body for one more murder and then moved on and possessed someone new." Steve said before pausing and shook his head in disbelief "I cannot believe I just said that."

"Welcome to my world, I say that all the time to myself since being partnered with you."

"Hilarious Danny," Steve said deadpanned "yet you're still the one that wants to date me."

"I know I must be in desperate need for help," Danny said teasingly smiling brightly; he could not wait till that first date.

"Danny, Steve I've been thinking about things," Lucifer spoke as soon as he walked over to them.

"What about?" Danny asked.

"I think the new person possessed has to be one of those family members found with Catherine Rollins."

"You really think it could be?" Steve asked.

"They were all unconscious when they were found. Chin talked to a few officers at HPD. It was assumed that they were going to be the next victims."

"The families of victims were never taken before, that we know off. It wouldn't be strange to leave witnesses alive?" Danny knew where this was going.

"What if one of those families have now been possessed," Lucifer added. "Catherine's memories of them have been wiped. It knew that she would be picked up as soon as the plan to 'own' Steve failed and then a new host would be needed."

"So it hasn't finished yet?" Steve turned to look at the others.

"It will never be finished, the possession, the deaths, it's what it feeds on. It will only stop when I send them back to hell." Lucifer needed them to understand there was only one way for this to end and that was with him doing his thing.

"Bring up their info," Steve ordered.

"On it." Her fingers danced over the keypad and then flicked the information on to the main screen so they all could see it.

XXXX

The four members of Five-0 had their guns out as they made way to an ugly looking residential building. Lucifer waited outside. He would be able to survive, but people would talk. It was best for everyone if they did it this way.

"Five-0. '"Steve yelled as he tried the door, it was open.

They walked in, and there was the little girl, she stood over her tied up parents.

"What did you promise her?" Kono demanded.

"An escape, they may look like loving parents, but they weren't. She was neglected. Harry Potter's room under the stairs was a palace compared to what she had. She was beaten and treated like a slave. I offered her a way out."

"You're going to have her kill people. You think that's going to help her?" Danny was outraged.

"There's always a price to pay," She smirked. "Nothing is for free. Well, not from me anyway. I would've wiped her memory after the kills. I could've kept her for a while."

"So you pick and choose what they can remember?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I decided that Catherine should remember. She didn't care. She believed whatever she wanted should be hers, no matter who got in the way."

"You're not helping anyone, but yourself. Yes, she did need help, but not like this." As a father, he wanted to end the parents and the demon. How could anyone treat their child like this, he'd do anything to protect Grace.

"Aren't you a sweetheart? So protective and definitely hot." She leered.

Danny winced, and the look made him feel psychically ill. "Please don't do that while in her body or to me ever again."

"I can see why Catherine was jealous of you."

Lucifer had now joined them and walked forward. "It's time for you to go back."

"You're free, why can't I be." She screamed.

"You think I'm going to allow you to remain, to corrupt the innocent and a go on a killing spree." He took her face in his hands and started to chant.

"No!" She screamed and struggled to get away.

Slowly the sound faded and the little girl slumped. Lucifer held her gently in his arms. He may not be a fan of kids, but this one had been through a lot and needed all the help she could get.

XXXXX

"Hopefully, Sara will be okay." Danny wished that they could've stopped things before she'd been possessed.

"We'll make sure she gets help and goes into a good family, we'll check and make sure. What does she remember?" Steve asked.

"Nothing about the demon or being possessed. The last thing is being drugged by Catherine. I did have a 'talk' with her parents." Lucifer smirked.

Chin laughed. "Yes, you did, and they confessed to everything. After being kidnapped, and feeling like they were going to die it seems it was time to change how they lived. The first thing they did was confess."

"Thank you, Lucifer" Danny walked over and hugged him.

"You helped me remember. If you need me, call and don't forget that the lawyers will be in touch. They're already on top of things. Now, I have to go I have a club to run and cases to help solve." With a wave of his hand turned and walked out of the Five-0 office.

"Other cases to solve?" Chin queried, and Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's not what I expected the devil to be like; then again I never expected to meet him at all." Kono turned and smiled. "He's charming, good-looking, and sexy. Talking about sex, Danny how was he–."

"Nope, we're not discussing that now or ever." Danny declared and went to his office with Kono's laughter following him.

XXXXX

Days had passed, and Danny still hadn't had that date, cases and paperwork put a hold to that. They had to be careful with the Lucifer case, and that was what had delayed them the most.

"Daniel, may I talk to you?"

"What do you want Rachel?"

"About what I said, you had to know it wasn't real. I'd been having a few problems with Stanley. I needed him to admit what his true feelings were." Rachel smiled sweetly. "I needed to know, so I didn't feel so bad that I was still in love with you. I love Grace, with all my heart, just like I do her father."

Danny laughed. "Did you really think I would believe that? I'll see you in court Grace isn't safe with you."

Her eyes hardened as she glared at him, "Yes, we will see Daniel?" She turned and stormed out.

Danny was glad that was over Stan had already been around and embarrassingly for both of them asked him out on a date, which he politely refused. Kono found it hysterical, and Steve gave Stan that SEAL death glare. The custody battle was looking in his favour as more evidence came into light showing how unfit Rachel indeed was. Things were finally looking up for him, he had a chance with his true love, and his daughter was potentially coming home to him.

XXXXX

Steve and Danny stood on the sandy beach holding hands.

"So I've made reservations for Saturday if you're available?''

"For you Steven, I'm very available." Danny pulled on their joined hands and moved, so they were chest to chest.

Steve smiled as he bent his head and kissed his partner, his best friend and the man he loved. When he came back for his father's funeral and then holding his gun on a complete stranger, he would never have believed where it would end up. He was the happiest he'd ever been.

The End


End file.
